The present invention relates to a single chamber device for drawing in and dispensing components according to the preamble of claim 1. Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,778 where a separate pusher that is driven by the mixing rod has to be inserted for dispensing the mixture.
In the field of medical technique, systems and devices are often required where two or more components in liquid, paste, and/or powder form, such as bone cement, for example, are blended for various applications. The components are generally stored in separate chambers or containers. Particularly in the case of sterile products, the safety with regard to hygiene and the simplicity in the preparation and application are of high importance. Therefore, manually metering, combining, and mixing the components in the open, on one hand, and a complicated handling involving multiple steps in closed systems, on the other hand, should be avoided.